


Stolen Away

by wulfeyes08



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Rescue Missions, Romantic Fluff, Someone Help Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: Will Graham finds himself in the clutches of an obsessive woman, Hannibal must find and save him with the help of Chesapeake.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says, Will has been kidnapped by a lady. She's psycho, but never fear Hannibal to the rescue. This is another chapter-sodic story. Chapter two will be done from our favorite cannibal's POV. This means there will be violence at some point, so be prepared, as Scar would say.

Will ran because he was angry, because he felt guilty, and because he knew if he went home now, Hannibal wouldn’t be there. Chesapeake ran next to him, keeping perfect pace as he allowed his master to blow off steam. His thoughts drifted to the argument that had led him out here. He couldn’t even remember what it had been about, only that they had both said something cruel and uncalled for. The words were still fresh, and they still hurt:

“We both know that as soon as you become bored of me, when your love for me fades, I’ll just become another piece of meat for you to devour.” Hannibal had gone still, his jaw clenching, but Will hadn’t been able to stop himself. “Don’t act like you’ve never thought about it, about how I’d taste.”

Hannibal had started to respond, but the phone had started ringing and he had answered, his voice calm as he spoke to the person on the other end of the line. He then hung up; his eyes boring into Will’s. “Duty calls, Will. That was the hospital, one of our patients is in trouble.” He sat the phone down. “I think I should go alone; I wouldn’t want her seeing how emotionally unstable you have become.”

They had both left the house, refusing to speak to each other or attempt an apology. He slowed and came to a stop, forcing air into his lungs. He knew he had crossed a line, they both had, needling at each other’s insecurities instead of talking like adults. He reached down, scratching Chesapeake behind the ear. “What do you think boy?” The dog cocked his head to the side. “Yeah, you’re right.” He straightened, a sharp pain in his ribs bringing him up short. He raised his arm, eyes widening when he saw the dart. He grabbed it, yanking it out and dropping it. He looked this way and that, his heart leaping in his chest. He needed to get home, away from whoever had attacked him. He started to turn, to run, his first step a stumble as his vision swam. He fell, his arms barely managing to catch him. Chesapeake whined, licking the side of his face. The dog started barking and growling and over the noise Will could hear footsteps. He shook the leash loose, his breathing getting shallow as he dropped completely into the dirt. 

“Chesapeake…home.” The dog was still barking as shadows crept into his vision and he fell into unconsciousness. 

~  
He felt sick, dizzy, almost like he was hungover. He tried to lift his head, his vision swimming and making him feel like vomiting. He took a deep breath, then another. He blinked, seeing he was in a chair, his arms bound to it with duct tape. “You’re awake.” The voice was female. “I was sure I had given you too much.”

“Too much?” 

Movement, then a hand grabbed his chin and lifted his head. He had to hold his breath for a moment to keep the nausea at bay. “Too much tranquilizer. Horses and humans are so different after all.”

His kidnapper looked familiar, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on why. He was too light-headed to put any real thought into it, so he settled on, “What do you want?” 

The woman frowned. “Ever since I saw you at the arena, I’ve wanted you, but you were always with that…that possessive creature you call a husband.”

“Arena?” His drugged brain worked to put the pieces together. Arena and horses. Arena and horses. Going around and around until it finally dawned on him. “You’re…you’re the stable hand. Anne?”

“That’s right.” Her eyes lit up. “You remember me, I’m so glad.”

Will remembered accompanying one of their patients to a horse arena. The young woman, Katie, had severe trauma from an accident she had been in with a previous horse. It was a form of therapy they both recommended for her. First mere entering the building, then going from minis to full sized horses, and finally riding one of the magnificent draft horses housed at the stable. He had seen Anne a few times cleaning and leading the horses, but their interactions had been small, a mere “hello”” or an excuse me”. He had been so focused on Katie, he hadn’t noticed the predator lurking nearby. 

“Yeah, I do, but…I’m not interested.” He wiggled his arms, trying to get them loose.

She glared, her nails biting into his cheeks. “It’s that man isn’t it?”

“Yes, it’s him, my husband. You don’t get to take me and act like I’m just going to leave him for you. Don’t flatter yourself.”

She leaned in closer. “I’ll show you, show you how pathetic and weak he is, how I’m so much better for you than he’ll ever be. You’ll see, before too long you’ll be agreeing with me, especially if he’s dead.”

He started laughing, unable to help the amusement that welled up inside him over her ridiculous proclamation. “You think you can break me?” He shook his head. “I have been through more than you can possibly imagine. Nothing you do could come close.” He let out another chuckle. “And go ahead and go after him, try it, I want you to. You’ll be sorry you ever crossed him, especially when it comes to me.” He pulled his chin out of her grasp, relieved he had more control of his body. “You have no idea what you’ve done.”

“We’ll see about that.” She turned, walking away and he noticed she was limping, her leg bandaged. She had been injured. 

“What happened to you?”

She paused, looking over her shoulder. “Your beast of a dog bit me.” She left him alone in the room that was now his prison, slamming the door behind her. 

“Good boy Chesapeake.” She hadn’t said she had hurt or killed him, and if he was lucky, the dog had made his way home and alerted Hannibal. He looked around the room, taking it all in. The curtains were drawn, leaving him in partial darkness, and as far as he could see it looked like your average bedroom. He couldn’t tell if he was on the ground floor or not, but he surmised he was since it would have taken a lot for her to drag him upstairs while wounded. He heard returning footsteps and she pushed the door open. “Lose your resolve already?”

“Not at all, I simply brought something to keep you nice and docile.” 

"More tranquilizers?”

“Just a little.”

She crossed over to him and he leaned away. “Get away from me.”

“Just calm down, it’s okay.”

“Go to Hell.”

She pushed up his sleeve, the needle pricking his skin even as he attempted to stop her. “There, now just relax.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you go to work like it's just gonna be a normal day, but the husband of the man you kidnapped is there and you think yeah, I'll gloat. Anne wasn't expecting Hannibal to be there, and is also confident due to Will being unconscious. To be fair...she has no idea who Hannibal is. She's like he's just a doctor or something, what can he do? Uh...everything Anne, everything.

Hannibal had found Chesapeake alone, scratching at the front door of the house. The fact that he was alone, and that Will wasn’t with him, was more than a cause for concern. He knew, without a doubt, that Will would die for the dog before he let him wander off. Upon inspecting Chesapeake, he had found blood around his muzzle, a clear sign he had attacked someone or something, a someone or something that smelled of hay. Now he stood there, on the side of the road, leash in hand, eyes focused on the splotch of dry blood. There was a trail leading further down that disappeared around a blind curve. Then there was more leading in an arc to finally stop where he stood. No animal would have acted so logically, leaving only a human as the culprit. He guessed a car had been driven here, and that Will had been loaded into it. 

He was curious as to how anyone could have forced him into a car. A weapon perhaps, but Will was imaginative enough he would have found a way to escape. Hannibal walked the area, eyes searching until they landed on a discarded item obscured by brush. He bent down, lifting it. A dart. Will had been tranquilized. Alone, he would have been no match for someone so cunning. It brought up their argument that morning, the way they had cut into each other. If not for his words, Will would have been with him at the hospital. This was a fact. He knew he shouldn’t have commented on Will’s mental health, that had been low. Even after accepting his own nature, Hannibal knew the thought of losing himself completely still bothered him. It had been an unkind, scathing remark meant to hurt, and he regretted it. Will had been taken. The thought infuriated him, that someone would dare touch what was his. He itched to find this person, to hunt them down and make them pay. If they had dared to harm Will, being killed would be the least of their worries. 

He lifted the dart to his nose, inhaling. The scent of hay again, it permeated the object. It conjured up the memory of an arena, of horses, of a young woman named Katie. He and Will had gone there often to guide her past her fear of the magnificent creatures. He doubted she was the culprit. She was far too timid to be this conniving. It had to be someone else then, someone at that place. Chesapeake whined and he patted the dog’s head. “Now, now, there’s no need for that. We will find him boy, I promise.” He smiled at him. “Would you like to take a trip boy?”

~

Will drifted, his mind all fog, a mess. He couldn’t form a real coherent thought, too doped up on whatever Anne had given him. Everything spun when he surfaced back to consciousness, only for the waves to crash over him and send him back under. He was in darkness again, sitting all alone in that horrifying place. It clung to him, stained him like ink. There was no sanctuary here, nothing but fear and doubt and self-loathing. Hannibal wasn’t there, he was just alone. 

~

The equine center was busy. There were men and women preparing their horses for riding, while others cleaned stalls or took their animals outside to pasture. Hannibal observed them as he passed by, taking in their expressions and body language, even recognizing a few of them. He took in the employees, some of them nodding to him. He and Will had been there so much with Katie, that his presence wasn’t seen as suspicious. This time, Chesapeake accompanied him, walking quietly by his side. “Dr. Chiara?” The feminine voice broke through his concentration and came to a stop, eyes shifting to the approaching woman. He looked her over. “I thought that was you.” She said. 

Chesapeake let out a growl. It rumbled in his chest threateningly. “Bad boy.” His eyes met hers. “Forgive his manners and forgive mine, I do not think we’ve met.”

“Only very briefly,” she held out her hand, smiling, “I’m Anne.”

He smiled back, taking her hand. “It’s nice to meet you again, Anne.” 

“It’s so strange to see you here alone.”

“Yes, well, my husband seems to have vanished. Lover’s quarrel. I though he may have come here.” He released her and looked down at Chesapeake. “And I’m not alone, I brought his dog in the hopes of sniffing him out.”

“Oh?”

“He and the dog are very fond of each other.”

Her eyes flicked to Chesapeake then back up to give him an apologetic look. “I really haven’t seen him around here, sorry.”

“There’s no reason to apologize, I’ll keep looking, perhaps he’s hiding.”

“Well good luck, and if I spot him before you do, I’ll be sure to point him in your direction.”

“Thank you.” He watched her walk away, his smile fading and eyes narrowing when he noticed her limping. The hay, Chesapeake’s reaction, and the blood he could smell coming from her confirmed it. She was the one who had taken Will, she was gloating, and she loathed him more than anything. “Good boy.”

~

He moved around the equine center, looking in each stall, playing at searching for Will. At times he caught sight of Anne as she led horses out and shoveled stalls. He could feel her eyes on him; hateful and murderous. When he glanced her way, she turned her head, and he let his gaze linger, wanting her to know he was watching. His continued presence seemed to make her uncomfortable and he noticed her slipping away. “Anne.” He called out to her and she froze, turning around and giving him a very stiff smile as he approached. 

“Dr. Chiara, sorry, I’m going on break.” 

“I simply wished to thank you again for your assistance. Allow me to walk you to your car.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I insist.”

He saw a flash of irritation, then she quickly composed herself. “Of course, just let me get my jacket and purse.”

“After you.”

It was simple getting close to her, even easier slipping his hand into her purse as it dangled from her shoulder and stealing her wallet. He kept her focused on conversation as they walked slowly to her car. He remarked on her limp and had to admit that her lie of spraining her ankle was nearly perfect. “Well, thank you, doctor.”

“Please, call me Aldo, it seems almost strange to be so formal when we’ve clearly become friends.”

“Okay…Aldo…thanks.”

“Safe travels.” He waited until she had pulled away to look at her driver’s license, smirking as he made his way to his own car.


	3. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REVENGE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick warning, there is violence in this chapter. It's not a lot, but it's there. Also, Chesapeake is a very good boy and Hannibal is a monster of a husband.

Hannibal kept his distance, ensuring Anne would have no way of spotting him. Though he wished to see Will safe, he knew to rush could cause her to flee. So, he stayed out of sight, using every curve of the road to his advantage. He had her address, there was no need to hurry. He took in the scenery for a moment. It was secluded, quiet, and the reason hiding a victim would prove easy for her. It was perfect. He slowed when he began to near her address, wanting to give her time to get into the house before he intruded on her life. Chesapeake whined and he reached over, petting the dog. “Patience little one, we’ll have him back soon.”

Will surfaced again, stomach threatening to empty itself. An unrelenting, vice like pain filled his head, a sensation that reminded him of being kicked over and over again, leaving him wishing he could fall back into unconsciousness even though he didn’t want to be back in that place again. His body shivered uncontrollably, cold and goosebumps covered, and he had to grit his teeth to stop them from chattering which only made the headache worse. He felt tears in his eyes and they fell unbidden. It was the pain, he couldn’t ignore it the way Hannibal could. All he could do was suffer and hope he was rescued before Anne overdosed him on sedatives. 

The sound of a car caught his attention and he did his best to sit still and listen. The engine stopped, a car door closed, and he waited. A moment later he heard the front door open and footsteps heading in his direction. He did his best to sit up straight, trying to look defiant rather than like he was dying. When the door opened, he glared. “Come back to…torture me…some more?” His voice quavered due to the shivering, but at least he sounded as pissed off as he felt. 

“Of course not, I just want you to understand.” She crossed over to him, taking his face in her hands as she leaned closer. “Don’t you see me?”

“You’re out of your mind, Anne, you and I can…can never be what you want. You’re not him, and you never will be.”

Hate filled her eyes. “I saw him today, that husband of yours.” She tangled her fingers in his hair, wrenching back hard so he had to suppress a whimper. “He was looking for you, all concerned over some stupid argument.” She let her nose brush his. “We would never argue.”

“Then you don’t understand…what it’s like…to love…someone. You’re supposed to disagree.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it. He’s just controlling you, he’s…” The sound of a car, it caught both of their attention and she suddenly looked like a wild, trapped animal.

“Looks like you have company.”

She pulled on his hair again. “Keep quiet, or I’ll gut whoever it is. Do you understand?” 

“Yes.”

“Good.”

~

Hannibal left Chesapeake in the car, not wanting any harm to come to the dog. He knew Will would never forgive him if he was the cause of the animal’s pain. He made his way to the front door, looking urgent as he stepped onto the porch, and knocking loudly. He saw a curtain twitch out of the corner of his eye, and when he raised his hand to knock again, the door opened. He smiled. “Sorry to bother you, Anne.”

“Dr. Chiara…”

“Aldo, please.”

“Aldo, sorry, but what are you doing here?”

“Ah, yes,” he reached into his pocket, producing her wallet. “I found this.”

He watched her swallow. “Found it?”

“Yes, in your purse and I was hoping to trade it back for my husband.”

She froze and he could see her mind working. There was panic, shock, and anger. He nearly applauded her attempt at lying. “Your husband? Why would he be here? I’m clearly not his type.”

“You would be right about that, that’s why I am so surprised you would take him.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, so I’ll ask you to leave, now.”

“And should I refuse?” She tried slamming the door, but he stopped it with his hand, stepping into her space so she was forced to back inside. “I don’t think you realize what you’ve done, Anne.”

“Get out of my house.” She backed away and he followed, until they were in the kitchen. She reached for the butcher block, pulling out a carving knife. 

“There is no point in lying to me, I can smell him, just like I can smell the blood from the wound Chesapeake inflicted upon you.” He moved closer and she slashed at him. “Return him and I may consider sparing you.”

“You’re so pathetic, to come here, begging for him. He doesn’t need you, he’s mine.” She growled. 

“I’ve already left my mark on him, many times, you’re too late.”

“Liar!” She lunged at him, bringing the knife down in an arc. He caught her wrist in one hand and gripped her throat with the other, slamming her against the kitchen counter. 

He let his hand slide up to the knife. “Let go, or I crush your throat.” She looked like she might defy him for a moment, so he squeezed harder until she finally relented. “Good girl.” He gripped her by her hair. “Take me to him, now.” He could see the terror take hold as he let a little bit of the mask slip away and he smiled.

“He’s in my room, just let me go.” 

“Not yet.”

Hannibal dragged her along, deaf to her shrieks of pain and hateful curses. He found her bedroom easy enough and he paused in the doorway when he saw Will. Relief mixed with pain looked back at him. He could see there was something wrong, that Will was suffering. “You’re late.” 

“I apologize mano meilé, it won’t happen again.” He pulled Anne into the room and threw her on the floor. “Do not presume to leave.” He reached out, his hand sliding over Will’s cheek. “Did she hurt you?”

“Drugged me.”

“How much?”

“I don’t know.”

“I’m going to cut you loose, then I want you to wait here for me, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

He slid the knife along the tape, careful not to nick Will’s skin. “Give me a moment.” He straightened then went over to where Anne cowered on the floor, grabbing her and hauling her to her feet. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, but he only forced her outside. “What the fuck are you doing?!” 

He shoved her in front of him, so she stumbled and nearly fell. His eyes bored into hers and she flinched away. “You made a grave mistake; you stole something that didn’t belong to you.” He pointed the knife at her. “Run.”

“What?”

“I said, run.” She turned, starting to limp away and he followed. Her injury made her slow, unable to truly escape him. “You wished to play the predator, but you are nothing but prey.” He caught up to her, grabbing her by her hair and stabbing her. He let her go again. “Keep going.”

“Please.”

“You cry for mercy, yet you showed none for my husband.” He caught her again and inflicted another non-lethal wound on her before once again allowing her to escape. He didn’t tend to treat those he hunted like this, but everything in him demanded complete retribution, so he caught and released. “A true monster would have realized who she was playing with.” This time when he grabbed her, he wrenched her head back and brought the knife to her throat. “Goodnight, Anne.” The blade cut through her with ease, and he released her for a final time, allowing her to fall unceremoniously to the ground. He took a deep breath and headed back inside.

~

Will woke feeling warm, finding that his nausea and headache had subsided. It was dark, and for a moment he thought he was still unconscious, until he felt something tighten around his waist and he realized it was an arm. “Hannibal?” He said softly and a nose brushed the back of his neck, then lips. 

“You’re awake.”

“Am I home?”

“You are.” 

“What happened? I remember you saving me, but then nothing.”

“You passed out when I left you, but you’re awake now, I’m relieved.

Will turned over, coming face to face with Hannibal. His eyes had finally adjusted enough that he could make out the frown pulling at the other man’s lips. “Did I scare you?”

“Oh yes, mano meilé, terrified me.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead, then his nose. “Losing you would mean madness for me.” 

“Or maybe, you’d have been relieved.” He teased. 

“I would have burned the world to ash and Chesapeake would have helped.” 

“Is he okay?”

“Oh yes, sleeping by the fireplace. I gave him extra treats for you.”

“He’s such a good boy, he…” Lips touched his, cutting him off and he let out a sigh as he pressed into it, unable to help the want for more, even after what he’d gone through. Hannibal pulled back. “What was that for?” 

“Another apology.”

“For what?”

“For what I said during our argument. It was uncalled for.”

Will chuckled. “I forgive you.” It was his turn to press a kiss to Hannibal’s lips. “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have said what I said.”

“It wasn’t a complete lie, I do wish to devour you, Will, to eat you and savor the taste of you.” He rubbed their noses together. “You are worth taking my time.” He let out an exasperated huff as he pulled him closer. “I can’t believe you were kidnapped. Will you ever stop being so accident prone?”

“You would be bored.”

“Perhaps I will simply lock you away.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Do not test me, mano meilé, I am close to seriously considering it.”

His teasing tone had Will smiling and pressing a kiss to Hannibal’s chest. “Then I’ll try to be on my best behavior from now on.”

“I have my doubts, dearest Will, but you have surprised me before.” He kissed Will's forehead. "Sleep, and know no one will dare steal you from me again." Will allowed the love and warmth to lull him back into rest, a smile touching his lips when he felt Hannibal's hold tighten a fraction, showing him that he was safe.


End file.
